Réveil en fanfare
by doc53
Summary: Un petit réveil façon Tsamere. Sauf que la personne visée n'approuve pas ce genre de mathode. Une scène de vie, trois points de vue. Slash Jérémy Ferrari/Arnaud Tsamere


**_Ces personnes ne m'appartiennent pas et je ne prétend pas connaitre leur vie . Cette histoire est une fiction. je ne retire aucune rénumération financière suite à mes écrits._**

**Réveil en fanfare ARMY G**

PdV Arnaud Tsamere

Je regarde la masse qui s'est formée sur mon lit. Une grosse bosse recouverte par une couette et qui ronfle. Mes yeux dérivent vers le réveil, il est déjà onze heures du matin. Une heure à laquelle la plupart des gens sont déjà debout et bien actifs. Toi ce n'est pas ton cas, car je le sais, c'est toi Jérémy Ferrari, qui te planque sous cette couette. Cela fait maintenant une heure, que je suis prêt et que j'attends patiemment que tu te décides à te lever.

J'ai beau savoir que cet acte va avoir des effets désastreux sur ton comportement tout le reste de la journée, je me dirige vers la fenêtre à pas feutrés. Je jette un dernier regard vers le lit et j'ouvre les rideaux en criant :

-Bonjour tout le monde !

La masse bouge...mais rien de plus. Je saute sur le lit et je commence à chatouiller mon homme à travers la couette.

-Va crever Tsamere !  
-Chéri, il faut que tu te lèves.  
-Barre toi, laisse moi dormir encore une heure. Je suis naze.  
-Personne ne t'as forcé à jouer à Word or Warcraft jusqu'à trois heures du matin. Maintenant tu te motives et tu lèves ton magnifique derrière de notre lit.

Pas de réponse, je vais donc devoir passer au plan B. Je sors de la chambre et me dirige vers la cuisine pour y récupérer un saladier. En me retournant, je vois le chien rentrer dans la chambre et sauter sur le lit. Si je n'arrive pas à faire se lever mon homme par mes propres moyens, cet animal pourrais peut être me venir en aide dans le cadre d'une solution de dernier recours. Je rempli le saladier et retourne dans la chambre. Je pose le saladier sur la commode et me dirige vers le lit. Je prend les couvertures et les retire du lit d'un coup sec. Réveiller Jérémy, oui. Tremper les couvertures, non. Mon homme se recroqueville sur lui même avec un gémissement qui me donne l'impression que la lumière et le contact à l'air libre l'ont agressé. Je saisis mon saladier et en jette le contenu sur Jérémy. Sa réaction ne se fait pas attendre longtemps.

-AAAAAAAAHHHH Espèce de ... JE VAIS TE TUER !

Le chien grimpe sur le lit et commence à lécher le visage de son maître. Jérémy le regarde avec un air surpris et le repousse doucement. Le chien n'a de cesse de revenir à la charge, mon homme décide donc de le prendre entre ses bras tandis qu'il s'assoie sur un coin du lit. Son regard croise le mien et j'avoue qu'il me fait froid dans le dos.

-Te plains pas, j'ai essayé de te réveiller en douceur. C'est de ta faute, si j'ai du en arriver là.  
-De MA faute ! Me prend pas pour un idiot, me laisser dormir ne t'aurais pas tué !  
-On ne se voit pas souvent avec le boulot, et ce week end on est censé le passer ensemble. En amoureux.  
-Et on a fait quoi pour l'instant ?  
-On a mangé devant la télé, fait l'amour et ensuite tu t'es mis en « mode crevard »  
-C'est même pas vrai.  
-Bien sur que si mais si tu prépare en moins de trente minutes, on va peut être pouvoir reprendre notre programme. Et sort ton chien, il n'attend que ça.

Tu jettes un petit coup d'oeil eu chien et relève la tête rapidement avant que je ne ressorte de la pièce.

-Arnaud, je t'aime.  
-Moi aussi, je t'aime mon amour.

Je me penche vers toi pour t'embrasser langoureusement avant de partir dans le cuisine, te préparer ton café.

PdV Jérémy Ferrari

-Bonjour tout le monde !

Mais qui est ce fou qui se permet de me réveiller ? Enfin, je demande alors que je connais parfaitement la réponse a cette question. Je ne connais qu'une seule personne, qui pourrait être suffisamment inconscient pour me réveiller de la sorte. Enfin non, j'en connais deux, mais puisque ma mère n'a aucune raison d'être dans mon appartement, mon choix se tourne directement vers l'idiot qui partage ma vie. Et puis, qui d'autre aurait pu rentrer dans notre chambre ? Personne. Je vais dormir encore quelques petites heures et ensuite je lui ferais comprendre qu'on ne réveille pas Monsieur Jérémy Ferrari sans s'attendre à de lourdes conséquences.

Tiens, le lit viens de sursauter. Ne me dites pas que...Oh la petite vermine ! Je sens ses mains me chatouiller vigoureusement. Il va trop loin. C'est donc trop lui demander, que de bien vouloir profiter de mon week end pour me reposer un peu. J'en ai marre, je vais hausser un peu la voix et il va bien comprendre que ce n'est pas le moment.

-Va crever Tsamere !  
-Chéri, il faut que tu te lèves.

Nia nia nia, si il croit pouvoir m'avoir avec des mots doux, il se met le doigt dans l'oeil. C'est décidé aujourd'hui, je dors ! Je bosse sans cesse depuis des mois, ce n'est pas pour me lever au aurores, lorsque j'ai quelques jours de tranquillité.

-Barre toi, laisse moi dormir encore une heure. Je suis naze. Dis-je avec une voix ensommeillée au maximum, dans l'espoir de l'attendrir un peu.  
-Personne ne t'as forcé à jouer à Word or Warcraft jusqu'à trois heures du matin. Maintenant tu te motives et tu lèves ton magnifique derrière de notre lit.

Si il croit m'avoir comme ça, il rêve tout éveillé. Surtout que le derrière en question, il a encore mal à cause des galipettes d'hier soir. J'entends la porte s'ouvrir, et je sent des petits mouvements sur le lit. Voilà un Arnaud part et l'autre débarque. Heureusement, la version chien est beaucoup moins énervante.

Qu'est ce qui vient de se passer ? Les couvertures volent et la lumière du jour m'atteins de plein fouet. Mon corps dans un réflexe se met en position foetale et un léger gémissement passe la barrière de mes lèvres, sans que je ne puisse contrôler quoi que ce soit. Alors que je me dit que les choses sont allées bien trop loin, de l'eau glacée m'arrive dessus. Je suis gelé et ne comprend pas ce qui vient de m'arriver. Je lève les yeux et je croise le regard de l'homme qui partage ma vie depuis presque deux ans. Ma bouche s'ouvre et laisse s'échapper un véritable cri de surprise et de frustration.

-AAAAAAAAHHHH Espèce de ... JE VAIS TE TUER !

Je ne trouve même pas de mots pour décrire ce que représente Arnaud a cet instant pour moi. Et soudain le chien viens se poser juste à côté de moi et commence à me lécher le visage avec sa toute petite langue humide et tiède. Je le regarde et essaie de le repousser, mais le chiot reviens sans cesse à la charge. Je le prend dans mes bras pour qu'il se calme et m'assied sur le rebord du lit. Je lève la tête vars Arnaud et lui offre le regard le plus assassin qui est à ma disposition. Si avec ça il ne comprend pas que je lui en veux, et qu'il vaux mieux me laisser tranquille le temps que je me calme, c'est qu'il est vraiment idiot.

-Te plains pas, j'ai essayé de te réveiller en douceur. C'est de ta faute, si j'ai du en arriver là.

Alors là, c'est du grand n'importe quoi ! Personne ne lui a demandé de m'empêcher de me reposer. Il est l'unique fautif.

-De MA faute ! Me prend pas pour un idiot, me laisser dormir ne t'aurais pas tué !  
-On ne se voit pas souvent avec le boulot, et ce week end on est censé le passer ensemble. En amoureux.  
-Et on a fait quoi pour l'instant ?  
-On a mangé devant la télé, fait l'amour et ensuite tu t'es mis en « mode crevard »  
-C'est même pas vrai.

Je relève les yeux vers Arnaud, je ne me suis même pas rendu compte que mon regard était descendu au fur et à mesure qu'il m'expliquait que mon comportement avait été loin d'être romantique et agréable. Je peux lire dans ses yeux de la déception, je m'en veux terriblement d'avoir fait naître ce sentiment en lui. Je suis prêt à tout pour ne plus jamais le voir comme ça.

-Bien sur que si, mais si tu prépare en moins de trente minutes, on va peut être pouvoir reprendre notre programme. Et sort ton chien, il n'attend que ça.

Je regarde rapidement Arnaud le chien, mais relève la tête assez vite pour pouvoir te dire quelques mots avant que tu ne sois sorti de la chambre.

-Arnaud, je t'aime.  
-Moi aussi, je t'aime mon amour.

Tu te penche alors vers moi et m'embrasse amoureusement. A travers ce baiser, je comprend que tu m'as pardonné mon comportement. Nous nous détachons lentement l'un de l'autre et tu sors de la chambre. Je sens alors le chien me lécher le menton. Je le regarde et lui dit avec le sourire.

-Si je suis un crevard, t'es quoi toi ?

PdV Arnaud le chien

Lit avec les maîtres  
Croquettes  
Canapé  
Boule de poils  
Aboyer  
Homme grand  
Lit avec Homme cheveux  
Voler avec couvertures  
Eau  
Soif  
Bisous  
Câlins  
Bisous  
Promenade avec Homme cheveux  
Pipi

FIN

* * *

_**Un petit avis ?**_

_**Et oui sur la fin, mon cerveau s'est tiré. Désolée...Mais en espérant vous avoir tout de même arraché un sourire.**_


End file.
